


A Diamond in the Rough

by Nocturnal_Niccy21



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Cajun Writing, Blood and Injury, Hate Crimes, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Mutant Spencer, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, criminal organization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Niccy21/pseuds/Nocturnal_Niccy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was going to be one of those days." </p>
<p>Spencer Reid has always been afraid of coming out that he is a mutant. He has control of his powers (sometimes) but never really uses them. So when the team is given a new case of people turning up missing in Beaufort, North Carolina and it comes to light that its mutant related he has no idea how this case will affect him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Professor Xavier, after discovering mutants are being taken, sends Scott, Jean, Rogue, Logan and Remy to Beaufort to investigate. They discover that the not only is the FBI also involved, but one of them is a mutant. Both Logan and Remy can’t help but want to discover more about this kid and hopes that they can all help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd just like to say Thank You for Reading My First Criminal Minds/X-Men Crossover!! I've been impresses and inspired by a lot of authors who are writing other CM/X-Men stories so that now I'm ready to dive into the fandom. I would also like to thank Rivermoon1970 for the editing. Any other mistake is my own.

**Beaufort, NC**

He didn’t know how long he was running for and he really didn’t care. As long as he could get away from them he would run towards the end of the Earth. Even though every part of his body was screaming at him to stop, his instincts kept him going, running down the deserted alley hoping the darkness would give him cover.

As he cleared the corner he took a glance behind him, to make sure he was clear from his pursuers. In hindsight, he should have just kept running.

He felt the blast coming before he saw it out of the corner of his eye and dove out of the way further into the alleyway. Once he gathered his courage, he took up his fighting stance. He looked up to find the four men who have been after him for several miles now standing where he was before, ignoring the hole they just blasted there.

“Please, I haven’t done anything wrong! I haven’t hurt anybody!” He shouted, try as he might he couldn’t hide the slight fear the came in his voice.

“It don’t matter to us if you did anything wrong or right mutie, you’re coming with us,” one of his pursuers declared, pointing his assault rifle at him.

The mutant glared at all four of the men, these hunters, and couldn’t see a way around them. Seeing no other way he could escape he could do only one thing…attack.

Flames erupted from his hands brightening the once dark alleyway. He stood straight and started throwing fireballs at all of them, hoping to scare them away with his powers. The men quickly dodged them and hid behind the walls of the two corner buildings. The mutant wasn’t paying attention, he was to fixed on making his escape; he failed to notice the device in the water right in front of him.

A shock unlike any other struck through his body. His flames quickly dimmed till they were no more, and he slumped into the dirty alleyway water. He mentally cursed himself, he was so close! He was right there; he could see the street just before him and people casually walked down it not knowing what was happening just a few feet away from them.

“Mission accomplished men! Let’s wrap’em, tag’em and get on going,” one of his assailants commanded. His men all started laughing and started moving him. He felt something being put around his neck, completely cutting him off from his powers.

“Alright men, one down and a few hundred more to go. Let’s go!” He heard before being moved and finally falling into complete and utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes into work to go over the new case with the rest of the team, unaware of how this is going to change his life.

**Quantico, VA**

_Today was going to be one of those days._ Spencer thought as he rode the elevator to the BAU office floor. He had received a call from JJ early that morning while he was already getting ready to head into the office, which pretty much told him how bad this case was going to be. He took another sip of his third coffee before the doors opened and he darted from the elevator straight to the conference room.

“Pretty boy, you’re late!” Morgan called as Spencer entered the room and took the seat next to Rossi.

“Is everybody here?” he asked, taken note that their Unit Chief hadn’t arrived yet.

“Waiting for Hotch and Garcia to gather the remaining case files,” Rossi stated as he looked over at the entrance. As if he making that statement would be they would be right there that second.

“Then I’m not late,” he taunted back as he followed Rossi’s line of sight seeing that both Hotch and Garcia were on the their way up.

“Ouch, touchy. Someone hasn’t had their sixth cup of coffee yet.” Morgan shot back as Hotch and Garcia entered the room.

“Alright everyone, listen up. The case that has been brought to us is being classified as a highly sensitive one. The Director himself is also going to be directly involved and will be arriving shortly with JJ. Till then, Garcia is going to catch us up.” Hotch wasted no time as he turned it over to the resident technical analyst.

“Alright my delicious crime fighting squared, this is probably be the last time you’ll hear me saying something that silly on the count of this case has no room for silliness.” Garcia stated as she turned all their attention to the TV screen. “We have had over a dozen disappearances all over the country in the last six months or so.”

“That’s almost two to three victims going missing a month,” Reid stated going over the files in front him of him.

“Everything about these victims is completely different from the last, age, race, gender, demographics. One is a 43 year old male from Chicago; another is a 21 year old female from Sherwood, Oregon. Are we sure these are all connected?” Morgan asked looking up from his tablet over to Hotch.

“Yes, even with the difference in gender and race all these people do have one thing in common,” Hotch stated as he looked over his team meeting each one of them in the eyes.

“Which is?”

“They’re all mutants,” Cruz stated as he entered the conference room with JJ right behind him. That statement grabbed everyone’s attention and as they all turned to one another, eventually some of them would turn their attention to Reid and that just made their young Doctor even more jumpy.

It was no secret among the team and even Director Cruz that young Doctor Spencer Reid was a mutant, though most people wouldn’t know by just looking at him. Spencer developed his mutation when he was in high school, after the football team and cheerleaders tied him to the goal post. His bindings were too strong and his emotions were all over the place, finally after they had left him there for over an hour he felt something form in his hand and it cut though his bindings. He brought the object in front of him and to his surprise he was looking at a dagger made of crystal.

It freaked him out at first, thinking logically on how the dagger got into his hand. The next day though, when he arrived at school he also noticed something else. He felt that his emotions were not his own, he felt that the emotions were somehow attacking him and almost suffocating him. He skipped the rest of school that day and went home to do his research on what was happening. He found out that the impossible had become possible for him. That he had the mutant X gene and his mutation came in the form of being able to create crystals from a process called transmutation. Not only that, but he also had the power of empathy, which was a rarity in the mutation gene pool.

During the rest of his high school years, he had practiced using his powers in the comfort of his home. With his father gone and his mother never really lucid most of the time, he had no problem learning to control creating crystals and building up his mental shields so that the emotions wouldn’t drive him crazy.

Ever since then, he had not told a single soul about him being a mutant. He had told his mother one time when she was lucid and she was proud of him, but when she was having one of her bad days he tried to cheer her up using his powers. It just freaked her out even more and he had to have her sedated. When she was lucid again she had totally forgotten that he had told her that he was a mutant, so he never tried to tell her again because he was to afraid how of how she would react.

It wasn’t until years later when he was going to Caltech that he told someone about his biggest secret. That person came in the form of SSA Jason Gideon, who wanted him join the BAU in the FBI. In the beginning, he gave any and every excuse not to take up his offer, but nothing would take. Finally, when he told Gideon that he actually really wanted to join but couldn’t on the count he was a mutant he only gave one response.

“We can work around that.” From there, he let Gideon handle everything else. From his enrollment into the FBI Academy, to being able to avoid giving a physical exam, his mentor even took care of everything. Even his blood and urine test stating that he had a friend that owed him one. Gideon got his wish, and by the age of 22 Spencer Reid joined the BAU. Once he joined the team, Jason was able to convince Spencer that he could trust his secret to the team and that it was important for them to know. Going through all the possible scenarios in his head, he had decided to tell the team about him being a mutant during one of their many after case dinners.

Suffice to say, the reaction that he got from them all wasn’t what he was expecting. Sure, they were all stunned into silence at first but once he explained to them that he rarely ever used his powers and what they were they all seemed to understand.

“After working with you over these past few months, I think it’s safe for me to say that on behalf of the team that even if you didn’t tell us that you were a mutant we would still be grateful to have you on this team.” Hotch had told him while never once breaking eye contact with him. That told him that he had done the right thing.

Since then, when the time came to tell other people about his mutation, those being Prentiss, Rossi, Strauss and Cruz all of whom had different reactions, and none of them were what he was expecting. Except for Strauss, she wasn’t too fond about it and even went so far as to try and get him fired. Luckily, his sponsor and friend John who also knew about his secret convinced her otherwise.

So, to come across a case like this one where the FBI was going to be directly involved trying to solve the case of missing mutants; it’s a wonder the whole team isn’t in his face asking him if he is okay and if he was going to be able to handle this case. That’s why he was the first to speak up when asking “Are we positive that all these people are mutants?”

That seemed to get everybody back into work mode and start tossing ideas around. “Yes, it took some time, but after the latest victim went missing we had to go back and look at some other open cases. That’s when we found this,” JJ stated as she brought everyone’s attention back to the screen.

Several crime scene photos appeared on the screen showing what looked to be the human DNA sequence with swords piercing through it, almost destroying it.

“I don’t get it, what is this supposed to be?” Morgan asked, getting up and taking a better look at the screen.

“It’s the destruction of the Mutant X-Gene,” Reid said all of a sudden, bringing attention back to him. “There was an article I read a long time ago of a theory that stated they were set on the 23rd chromosome. This appears to be the sex chromosomes, or gonosomes as there are in humans 22 pair of regular chromosomes, or autosomes, and one pair of sex chromosomes, X and Y. The X-Gene has to be on the chromosome X as it is carried by both males and females. I assume that the swords are to represent the death of the mutation and its inhabitants.” He stated to the rest of the group never once taking his eyes off the photos.

“So it’s safe to assume that a normal group is responsible for these disappearances,” Rossi put in, hoping to draw some attention from the genus.

“Is it okay to go ahead and assume that this is a group doing this?” Garcia asked no one in particular.

“There is no way this can be done by one man. The last crime scene showed several different footprints indicating that at least 3 or 4 people are involved. Not to mention that they could be part of a larger group operating around the country.” Hotch quickly answered.

“Luckily the media hasn’t picked up on this yet. Solving this case could start building a bridge between the government and those with the mutation. That’s why I want your team working on this Agent Hotchner. You’ll have everything you need and more, I want updates and everything that you come across.” Cruz stated while taking his phone out and leaving the room, indicating that it wasn’t up for discussion.

“We’ll be working out of here for his case since the missing are coming from all over the place. Morgan and Reid, I want you to head to Ashville, North Carolina. There you’ll be heading to Beaufort were our latest victim went missing. I want anything you can get from there. Rossi and JJ, I’ve called the parents of our first victim Savannah Shoults, they should be here within the next hour. I want you to talk to them and see if they knew that their daughter was a mutant. From there, we’ll divide and contact all the family and friends and see what they have to say as well.” Hotch gave the order and everyone started moving. JJ and Rossi left the room followed by Morgan and Reid, they were about to grab their go-bags when Hotch came down to them.

“Reid, I need to ask you something, and you are welcome to deny what I’m about to ask of you,” Hotch started to say, but Reid was already ahead of him.

“You want me to use my powers. Possibly find some local mutants and see if they’ll talk to me,” he said as a statement and not as a question. Watching Hotch give him a soft nod, he continued. “I figured that’s why you’re sending me down there. It’s alright Hotch, I understand your plan.” He gave him a quick smile and told Morgan he’ll meet him by the elevator.

“Morgan…” Hotch started to say before Morgan cut him off. “I know Hotch, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll keep an eye on the kid.” Morgan gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and headed off after his partner.

“I know Hotch, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll keep an eye on the kid.” Morgan gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and headed off after his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since it maybe about a week or two before I get chapter 2 done and posted, I might as well (out of the kindness of my heart) give you guys an actual chapter to read!! Again, I hope you all enjoy!! Sharing this story and Comments are Always Welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the beginning!! Updates will be posted in either 1 week or 2 week inter voles, so stay tuned!! Sharing and Comments this Story are Always Welcomed!!


End file.
